The Q Surprise
by PenguinMage
Summary: All right, I think I fixed all the errors, however if you find any, don't be afraid to point them out. Any way, Q brings a surprise from the Alpha Quadrent to Voyager.
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the all mighty, all powerful, all knowing Paramount. Not me. 

****

Any way, enjoy the story. This is one of my firsts, so you may find a few errors that I missed when editing. :P

__

"Captains log supplemental stardate 555973.8"

"B'Ellana has reported several minor problems in the warp manifolds but if they are not repaired soon they may cause some major problems. Other than that it has been a, how to put it, dull day. No aliens no sudden attacks and no M-class planets."

Captain Kathryn M. Janeway slumped in her chair on the bridge _this is very un-captain like, I should probably stop, but I'm bored _she thought. She was bored out of her wits, something very unusual in the Delta Quadrant.

She abruptly said "Commander, you have the bridge. I'll be in my ready room." And she walked to the right of the bridge were her ready room was. There were no reports to look at, a miracle on this ship. Therefore, she was looking for a quick nap, coffee and praying that someone would bring her a report or that they could actually do something other than stare at stars. She almost laughed at herself, wanting to do reports?! She was going insane. However, once inside her ready room and seated on the couch with a cup of hot coffee in her hand,

"Q! What the hell are you doing here!"

"My dear, dear Kathy! Don't you see? I came to see you."

"Last time you came here you dragged my entire ship into _your_ civil war, and you tried to have a child with me!" By this time Captain Janeway was standing up and giving Q her well-known 'Death Glare'. The one she used on unwanted aliens, the Borg and constantly with Tom Paris when he started making dumb jokes or comments on the bridge when she was in a bad mood. And most often she used it on Q. Well at least when he showed up. He was famous for his little visits on the _Enterprise_ and Jean-Luke Picard, its historic captain and intrepid crew. Q had first shown up on _Voyager_ was when Q2 wanted to become mortal and took the entire crew to the beginning of the galaxy. Then Q showed up to take Q2 back to the continuum, she had eventually granted Q2 asylum and Q had to make Q2 mortal. Then he showed up a while later and wanted Janeway to mate with him. He wound up taking her to the continuum were a civil war was taking place. And her crew managed to get into the continuum and rescued the captain and Q. They were bound to posts and about to be shot with Q-weapons, if these could make Q bleed just think what they would do to human flesh. Therefore, she was not to thrilled to see Q in _her _ready room on _her_ ship. She was sick of his little games

"Janeway to security" no response. 

"Kathy, Kathy, Kathy. I told you once I'll tell you again there is no reason for room service"

"Q I am tired of you just popping in and turning our lives upside-down, so just get off my ship and stay off."

"Oh, I see you want me to leave a little note to say when I am going to stop by and see how my favorite captain is doing! Okay!" and in a flash of light, he was gone. Just then her door chimed

"Come!" she said in her standard response to a chime. She had turned her head to the view port "Hello Chakotay"

"How did you know it was me?" she turned her head toward him slightly, he immediately saw that something was wrong. She was not usually that quiet and she just seemed out of it.

"Kathryn, what is wrong?" he asked gently as he walked toward the couch and sat next to her.

"Today hasn't been a boring as I thought" was her quiet answer

"Kathryn?" he inquired

"Q" was all she said and that was all he needed. Suddenly her console beeped at an incoming message, the only problem was that no one on voyager ever used the consoles to communicate. They all talked in person or over the Comm system.

"Who the hell could that be?" said Kathryn as she moved to the console to answer the message. The person had just left what seemed like just a note but it did not say whom from. She opened the message and when she saw the image she just groaned and cursed under her breath but Chakotay still heard her. He did not care though because he was staring at the screen wondering how the hell Q had managed to tap into the systems to send a message to the captain. It was a full minute before she worked up the courage to hit the button to play the message, it said:

_"Kathy, I thought I might bring along some friends for you to see, around oh say 1200 hours tomorrow they are some good friends of mine. I believe you know several of them. Good-bye for now my dear Kathy"_

"Oh no"

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= 

After a few moments they looked at each other and then she said, "what do you think he means?"

"I think you mean 'who' "

"I mean both."

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

She had told the crew to expect Q at noon and that he would be bringing some 'friends' now all they had to do was wait. One of the things she hated most. Everyone was tense and worried about their captain, they knew how she felt about all this and they knew she wanted nothing to do with his little games. Suddenly in a flash of light a wormhole opened right in front of them and they could do nothing about it, another thing the captain hated, being helpless. Then they came to an intersection in the wormhole and another ship came out of one of the paths, they were very close to crashing, too close for Janeway. _Voyager _was on the left and the other ship was on the right so the captain's ready room window faced the other, larger ship.

"Captain," Harry Kim said, "we can only use communication inside the ship, and the scanners are offline, but transporters and the view screen are still operational"

"We can't transport them onto the ship without knowing their physiology and what type of environment they need" the captain stated "so let's see it on the screen"

After a few moments a large ship appeared on the screen, they could not see the name of the ship but they could make a guess at what the shape of the ship was.

"That looks like a Star Fleet ship, Sovereign class," said the captain thoughtfully "That means the captains ready room would be on the _left _side of the ship, and we're opposite of them so maybe the captain will note the same thing. Commander, you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room" Everyone gave her a strange look except Tuvok.

"I believe I see what you mean captain"

With that the captain went to her ready room.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

THE U.S.S. ENTERPRISE-E

Jean-Luc Picard was in his ready room with his first officer, Commander William Thomas Riker.

"How do you explain this Number One? This ship next to us, who is the captain? What species are they? Are they a part of the federation? Are they enemies? Where did the wormhole come from? Where will it end? If you can answer any of these questions please enlighten me." The captain was very tense, they had been on an important diplomatic mission when the wormhole had opened right in front of them and they had no choice but to go in. if they didn't the structural integrity field would of collapsed and they would have been crushed.

"Well captain, we know that the ship is federation and it looks like an intrepid class ship, there are only four of those in the fleet and one of them was lost in the Badlands and no one has heard of them in, I think seven or eight years. So they are most likely dead."

"I know that Will. Kathryn Janeway was the captain of that ship, we were friends for I think about five or six years, she was the perfect captain."

"I think I went to the academy with her, infamous for cramming all nigh. But still one of the top cadets in the class."

"I know, she and Beverly were good friends. Will do you see that, over there?" he pointed to the other ship "There is someone in the other ship!"

Both men got up so fast that Will hit his knee on the desk but he didn't care. As soon as they reached the view port the captain's eyes got as round as possible and his mouth was slightly open. Will Riker's mouth was all the way open and he was holding his sore knee with both of his hands and the captain whispered under his breath, "oh my God…"

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

VOYAGER, THE READY ROOM

Captain Janeway did not know weather to laugh or to look shocked at the sight in front of her. Her old academy friend, Will Riker, was holding his knee with both hands and his mouth was hanging open farther than she had ever seen, and in the academy he had a _big_ mouth. Then Jean-Luc, an old friend of hers and one of the finest captains in the fleet, with his eyes wider open than anyone's she'd ever seen and his mouth was open just slightly. But she was so shocked to see them in the Delta Quadrant, in a wormhole next to her. Then it hit her, Q. He had made the wormhole in front of both of them and had them go in at the right times so they would be right next do each other:

"Damn…Janeway to Chakotay"

__

"Chakotay here captain, what do you need?"

"Could you come to my ready room right now"

__

"On my way, Chakotay out"

The door chimed and she said "come" as soon as he come in he saw her standing in front of the view port with her hands at her side and her shoulders were shaking slightly, he couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. Even if she were there would be absolutely no reason for her to do either. As he moved closer he saw that she was laughing, then he saw the reason. First, he had the same reaction as Picard then he began to laugh with his captain. It was the oddest sight in the universe, two of the greatest captains in Starfleet, in an emergency standing in the view ports of their respective ready rooms looking at each other with their first officers, the male and the female on the smaller ship laughing. And the two males on the larger ship standing there gaping and one of them holding his sore knee. And both crews wondering what was going on.

Captain Janeway held up a single finger to signal for them to wait a minute and Picard nodded his head slightly then tapped Wills shoulder and they left the room to try and explain Will dislocated patella to Beverly Crusher.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

"Captain? Commander?" Tom Paris was looking at them in an odd way, his two commanding officers had just walked out of the captains ready room grinning and the commander was laughing very quietly.

"I'm sorry Tom. It was just an …interesting site."

"I don't quite follow you captain," The chief engineer, B'Ellana Torres, said.

"Let's see, Starfleets most important captain and most well known first officer standing in the ready room window staring at me like idiots and the first officer was clutching his knee, it looked like his patella was dislocated"

"Do you mind translating that?" Tom Paris asked

"Sorry, the captain is a good friend of mine, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the first officer is another friend of mine and an academy acquaintance, Commander William Tomas Riker."

Harry Kim was the first to speak "so that ship out there is the U.S.S. Enterprise-E"

"Yes"

"Not the U.S.S. Enterprise-A"

"Correct, now B'Ellana I know that normal communications are down, so can you figure out how to send a text only message?"

"I'll get right on it captain"

Now everyone on the bridge had a smile on their face, just the prospect of a friendly face from the Alpha Quadrant was happy enough a thought to keep them happy for weeks, maybe months.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

ON THE ENTERPRISE, IN SICKBAY

"Now Jean-Luc, Will. Tell me again how you managed to dislocate our first officers patella."

"Well…"

"Jean-Luc, are you all right? You look a bit nervous."

"Beverly, you are not going to believe a word of this but I swear it is all true. That ship next to us. Has been lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven years and I saw the captain, Kathryn, I told you about her. She was _laughing_ at me!"

"Captain, Kathryn Janeway is the only woman in all four quadrants who would laugh at anything like that." His tone was obviously sarcastic.

"Good point, Number One" The captain was nearly rolling his eyes.

__

"Data to Picard"

"Picard here, what is it Data?"

__

"There is an incoming message for you captain"

"What? I thought that we could not transmit or receive any messages."

__

"I do not know how sir, all I know is that you have a message"

"All right, patch it through to Sick Bay"

__

"Aye, aye sir, Data out"

"It is a text only message"

__

"Nice posture Jean-Luc, it was quite a show. Have you had any visits from Q? He has decided to play a few pranks on me, I will tell you later. Our transporters are still functional so I am planning to transport you and anyone you want to bring along from Transporter Room 1 on the Enterprise_ in exactly one hour. I will see you then._

Captain Kathryn Janeway"

"Well I'll be damned," said Will Riker "that is the most resourceful woman I have ever met"

"I know Number One, what other person would have thought to send a text only message, let alone find a way to send it without destroying both ships. Will, Beverly you will come with me to voyager, Picard to Data"

__

"Data here captain"

"Data, meet me in transporter room one in 45 minutes"

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

ONE HOUR LATTER IN TRANSPORTER ROOM ONE, _VOYAGER_

"There are four life signs in there transporter room, captain," Harry Kim reported to Captain Janeway.

"Beam them aboard Harry, Jean-Luc! It is good to see you"

"It's good to see you to, Kathryn." He smiled.

"Will, is your knee all right? It looked a bit sore, and for you it would have to hurt quite a bit for you to be holding it like you were."

Everyone was grinning; the captain was almost laughing. Her entire senior staff was in the room and it was a bit cramped.

"Actually he managed to dislocate his patella, he never did tell me the whole story…" Beverly Crusher said.

"He hit it on the desk he was in such a hurry to get to the window, Jean-Luc was a few centimeters from doing the same thing" She paused for a few moments, "Judging from your expression you don't quite believe me." She speculated "Trust me Beverly, I have a clear view from my ready room." Just then Neelix piped up,

"Are we going to stand here the rest of the day or do you want a tour of the ship?" and grinning the voyager senior staff showed them the ship.

****

Okay, what did you think? Would you mind typing it in that nice little box for me? :)


	2. Chapter Two

****

Second chap is here :)

LATER IN THE MESS HALL (The crew had left, leaving it empty for their guests)

"So Doctor, you say that you have found some interesting topics in this quadrant?"

"Yes, there are some very interesting bacteria and diseases, and the aliens are simply amazing…"

Tom came up to Beverly and whispered, "now that you have gotten him started, be prepared for a _long_ lecture on the germs of the Delta Quadrant."

"Thanks for the warning, Tom is it?"

"Yep, Tom Paris. Or, if B'Ellana brings out the bat'leth, it will be Tom _Torres_." Tom gave a sigh and walked away as Beverly listened to the doctor's speech on the Phage and the Vidiians.

Tuvok, Seven of Nine and Data were talking about something logical and Data had challenged Tuvok to a game of_ Kaltoh_. Tom and B'Ellana were talking about their last name and B'Ellana was cursing at him, not too loudly but loud enough for it to hurt Tom's ears. Neelix was working in the kitchen, trying to find something that would please that odd fellow who was not eating anything _what will that fellow eat? Why is he so interested in _Kaltoh_? He doesn't look Vulcan or Borg…_

The Captain, Chakotay, Captain Picard and William Riker were in a corner talking about all sorts of things.

"Kath…oops, sorry, forgot you don't like being called that in front of you crew."

"It's all right, call me what you want."

"Even rude, inappropriate, insulting names?" Will asked with a big grin on his face

"Now that's were I draw the line!" The four of them started to laugh, then Neelix came over.

"Sorry to bother you, but Captain?" When both Captain Janeway and Captain Picard turned their heads toward him he realized that he had to be a bit more specific, "Uh…Captain Picard." Everyone smiled at him.

"Yes."

"I was just curious at why that pale man won't eat anything."

"Oh, you mean Data! He is an android, a robot. He doesn't eat anything. Now I hope you don't mind me asking but what species are you?"

"Oh I don't mind at all! I'm a Delta Quadrant species, Talaxian. My name is Neelix."

"Nice to meet you Neelix."

"Now, I'm going to get back to my kitchen"

"He's a chirppy fellow now isn't he." Will commented, "Since when did you put a kitchen in here?"

"He converted the captains dinning room into a kitchen without permission, but I think she's gotten used to it" Chakotay added to the conversation

"I have"

"Aren't you the Marquis Captain that Kathryn was sent out to capture?"

"Yes, he was the Marquis Captain, now he is my first officer."

"Yes, I was the Marquis Captain, now I am her first officer." They answered simultaneously.

"One at a time now" Will teased them.

"I think that's your story, so why don't you explain that one, Chakotay."

"Both of our crews were tossed out into the Delta Quadrant, but my ship was destroyed. So Kathryn offered to meld our crews and make me the first officer with the rank of full commander."

"Amazing, but how were you actually brought to the Delta Quadrant?" Will asked, the first sensible thing that he had said all day Kathryn noted.

"This is your ship so you should tell the story this time Kathryn"

"All right, well we were in the Badlands chasing Chakotay's ship when a beam of some kind caught us. It pulled us some 70,000 light years from Earth. Chakotay's ship had been ahead of us so they had been caught first. That's when our captor started to beam us off the ship one by one. We wound up on some sort of farm, holographic as we discovered. We managed to get a view of the real structure. It was a large laboratory with all of the Marquis flat on their backs in it, Tuvok included. Then we were taken and they tested the Star Fleet portion of us. When we were sent back to our ships we found Ensign Harry Kim and B'Ellana Torres were missing. In the process of finding them we picked up Neelix and managed to make an enemy, the Kazon. After we found our missing people we melded crews. Chakotay became my First Officer, B'Ellana became Chief Engineer, the EMH became the CMO, and Neelix became the Cook, Chief Morale officer and has begun to learn some engineering and security. Tom Paris also became our pilot and our nurse, although he does _not_ like the nurse part. And now we have traveled a total of 35,000 light years in the past seven years."

By that point Beverly and Data at gathered around them and the _Enterprise_ crew had their mouths slightly parted.

"Amazing…" Picard whispered under his breath. Captain Janeway looked around the room a bit and smiled, her crew was looking very proud of themselves as one of the most famous captains in history sat there gaping at their story. Data broke the silence,

"Would you like us to take a message to Star Fleet for you?"

"We've been waiting seven years to get a message home, why not do it now!" Captain Janeway announced.

"Could you possibly take personal letters to our family?" Tom asked

"Of course! And don't forget your friends in those letters." Captain Picard said, everybody broke out grinning.

"Let's get to the bridge and make a ship-wide announcement to the crew, I'll tell them to hurry it up, I don't know how long the wormhole will last."

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

ON _VOYAGER'_S BRIDGE

"Harry, put me through to the entire ship, this is Captain Janeway, Captain Picard has kindly offered to take some letters to friends and family back in the Alpha Quadrant. There is a limit of four letters a crewmember, have them in sent to the _Enterprise_ within the next hour and a half. Janeway out"

"One thing I think we've forgotten about, and I hate to ruin the moment but Q." Captain Picard said.

"Don't worry, you didn't. I don't know what he wants and I almost don't want to know."

There was a flash of white light

"Speak of the devil," Tom Paris commented, Janeway glared at him, he shut up fast.

"Sorry to bother you now, but I can't keep this wormhole up all day. So if you could hurry it up a little bit, I've got some family business to tend to."

"Family?" Captain Picard said, confused.

"My crew is writing letters home, they will be transmitted in one and a half hours so be patient. Just like _Voyager_'s crew has been with you."

"Kathy, do you always have to be so cruel?"

Captain Janeway just sighed and rubbed her forehead a little bit, then there was another flash of light and he was gone.

"What did he mean by family business?" Captain Picard asked

"A few years he decided that he wanted a kid, so he asked me."

"Bad move" Will and Tom both muttered under their breath

"You can guess what my response was, eventually we got him to go off with the female Q and now he has a son."

"Female Q? Son? I don't like the sound of this" Beverly put in

"Trust me, the female is _very_ self-centered, she's worse than Q." B'Ellana said, recalling the female Q ordering her around in engineering.

"Especially when you have to take orders from her, even for half an hour," Tom added, recalling the nickname 'helmboy'

"You left a _Q_ in charge of your ship?!" Will said looking shocked

"Q decided to take me to the continum, if _Voyager_ didn't listen to her we would have never straightened it out."

"So you didn't have a choice," Beverly said.

"For us, it's just another day in the Delta Quadrant," Harry commented

"The Borg, Q, Vidiians, unknown aliens, danger, death around every corner; just the usual." Tom added to Harry's comment. 

Will made a fake gag when they said this, Captain Picard kicked him in the shin and _he_ shut up.

"Sorry if we scare some of you with 'The Horrors of the Delta Quadrant'," Captain Janeway said joking around, "I really am trying to get them to stop." She made a mock face at Picard.

"And I thought _my_ day was rough!" Someone commented under their breath. Only Captain Janeway was aware of Tuvok's vain attempts in suppressing his laughter completely. 

"If you excuse me for a second, I'm going to go to my ready room to write some letters. Commander you have the bridge, unless Captain Picard would like to take over for a bit?"

"I would be honored to command _Voyager_"

"Then, you have the bridge captain!"

And with that Captain Janeway went into her ready room to answer Mark's letter, and to write letters to her mother and sister. She also wrote a letter to Admiral Owen Paris, about Tom. She was going to tell him how well he was doing, how responsible he was and that he was beginning to regret things he had said and done, especially to Owen.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

ONE HOUR LATTER

"Captain, everyone has sent their letters to my console. A grand total of, 446 letters!" Harry reported.

"How many people are on board your ship!" Captain Picard gasped

"148, and they are all _very_ eager to get something home to their friends and family to let them know that they were alive." Captain Janeway replied smugly. The _Enterprise _crew just stood there with their mouths open, again. They were having a hard time taking all of this in.

"Harry, transmit all of the letters into PADD's to be transported to the _Enterprise_."

"Captain, is it hard to get dilitheum out in the Delta Quadrant?"

"YES!" The senior staff answered simultaneously.

"OK…we have more than enough for a sovereign class vessel, would you like me to transport a few hundred kilotons over here?" 

"_Hundred_ kilotons!" B'Ellana was practically glowing.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"YES! Captain, this is just what we need. We've been running low on it. And we haven't picked up any of it on long-range sensors…"

"I get the point B'Ellana. That would be wonderful Jean-Luc, when can you get it ready?"

"It's sitting in cargo bay 10 waiting for us to dispose of it."

"Cargo bay _10_? How big is that ship?"

"24 decks."

"My god." Someone from _Voyager_ said, Captain Janeway thought that it was one of the ensigns assigned to the consoles in back of her (her back was almost always turned toward the back of the bridge so she never remembered who was there) but she couldn't swear on it. Just then who else but Q showed up.

"Harry, get ready to transport…"

"Kathy, why do you always bother with those silly transporters? You can just ask me!" With that he snapped his fingers and all of the letters were downloaded into the _Enterprise_'s computer and all of the dilitheum was in _Voyager_'s storage.

"Now you can say all of your little good-byes, in exactly twenty minutes I am going to send both of you back to your respective places."

"Q, what about our diplomatic mission?" Captain Picard pointed out.

"Oh that little doohickey…I'll send you back to in time so you will be on time. Toodles!" and with that he was gone.

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

TWENTY MINUTES LATTER

"Good-bye Jean-Luc, see you…sometime." Captain Janeway said, hugging her friend good-bye.

"Bye Kathryn, hey, you'll be home before you know it." Jean-Luc retorted

She grinned a little "I'll see you when we get back. And if you see my mother she might need a little more than a letter to be convinced that I'm alive."

"I'll say hello to everyone, even Phoebe." They laughed at that, he knew that Captain Janeway and her sister were not exactly best of friends.

Just then there was a flash of light and Janeway was on the bridge; Picard, Beverly, Data and Will were back at their posts on the _Enterprise_. Then the wormhole began to collapse.

"Harry! Are they going to make it?" The captain asked when the _Enterprise_ began to shake.

"I don't think so captain!" Harry said franticly, "They don't have enough power!"

"Give them some of ours!" The captain ordered.

"How?" Harry said looking very helpless, the captain moved over to Harry's console and punched in a few commands,

"That should just about do it…" the captain said as the image of the massive ship began to straighten out.

"Captain, a message was just transmitted to your ready room." Commander Chakotay reported, the captain gave him a quizzical look,

"From who?" She asked questioningly

"I can't tell, there is too much interference from the wormhole." The captain closed her eyes, remembering the last time she got a message in her ready room. The one that started this entire thing.

"Captain, Q just…how to say it…put us down," Tom Paris reported, "5,000 light years from where the worm hole first appeared." Everyone broke out into a grin, five less years in the Delta Quadrant.

Captain Janeway smiled at the prospect of being home that much sooner, "I'll be in my ready room, you have the bridge commander"

=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=

The captain went to her replecator and immediately ordered 'Coffee…black' then went to her desk to read the message, she took a deep breath and opened the letter,

__

"Kathryn, thank you for the power. If you hadn't given it to us our structural integrity would've collapsed. I don't think I have ever met a better crew than that before. If you guys can't make it back to the Alpha Quadrant, nobody can. And yes I am including myself in the 'nobody' part. (It looked like someone had just about wrenched the words out of his mouth one at a time.) _Your crew is amazing, compared to _Voyager_ the Federation looks anything but diverse. Only you would combine Starfleet, Marquis, Borg, Holograms, Talaxians and God knows whom else into crew. And made it that far and become such an efficient crew, after who knows how many years together my crew has yet to achieve that state. After we, left, Beverly came up to me and said _(Mocking her)_'Jean-Luc, how come you're never that enjoyable around the crew of the _Enterprise_?' I had a hell of a time explaining that one to her. It was good talking to you again Kathryn. Good-bye and good luck."_

She stared at the screen, simply shocked that _Jean-Luc_ of all people had said freely that her crew was better than his. After a minute a smile began to appear on her face,

"Janeway to Chakotay."

__

"Chakotay here."

"Can you come to my ready room for a minute, nothing bad this time." She said smiling. Just then the chime rang, "Come" Chakotay came in looking petrified, the captain just smiled and motioned for him to come over behind her,

"The message was a 'thank you' from Jean-Luc, I thought you might want to hear it." She said softly as she played the message over again and thought _Today was a good day, a visit from some old friends, letters to home, five less years in this hell hole of a quadrant, and enough dilitheum to power a sovereign ship for six months. I will never think that a day is boring ever again _and she just sat there and smiled, as Chakotay had to play the message yet again.

****

Be a good reader and review the sory….Please? ;)


End file.
